I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to rear view mirror connectors and more specifically, to such a connector which realigns the longitudinal axis of a rectangular mirror.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Previously-known rear view mirror mountings have generally provided for the attachment of a rectangular mirror to the side of a vehicle so that the area behind the vehicle is visible to the driver from the driver's seat without requiring the driver to turn completely around so that the area can be perceived directly. Oftentimes these side mounted mirrors are extended outwardly from the body of the vehicle so that the driver is still able to see the area behind him clearly in the mirror even though a wide load may be secured to the rear of the vehicle. Moreover, since roads are often constructed with many lanes, it would be advantageous to provide a wider view of the area behind the vehicle so that several lanes can be viewed at a glance.
In order to provide a wider view, some previously-known mounting frames are constructed to support a horizontally-aligned rectangular mirror. However, many previously-known mirror mountings which are supplied as standard equipment on motor vehicles have provided only a vertical alignment of a rectangular mirror since the cabs of such vehicles were often very high and such alignment of the mirror was visually pleasing as well as offering the driver a complete view of the side of the vehicle top to bottom. Since, however, it is usually more advantageous to have a wider view than a higher view, especially since all traffic is traveling at the same level, it was necessary to replace the entire mirror mounting frame with a new frame constructed to support a horizontally aligned rectangular mirror in order to obtain a wider view. However, such replacement is not only costly but is wasteful since it leaves the vehicle owner with a mirror mounting frame not likely to be used again. Thus, rather than buying a new mirror mounting kit, it would be advantageous to provide an adapter which would realign the mirror from a vertical to a horizontal alignment within the mounting frame originally mounted on the vehicle in order to increase the width of the view of the area behind the vehicle.